


Oral Fixation

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas eats a popsicle, M/M, PWP, is there even a little bit of plot in this?, scandalized sam, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas eats a popsicle and Dean nearly gives himself a hernia watching. Shameless porn. Set in season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural. Sadly. But if I did there would be a lot more kissing and a lot less dying.

Dean watched with his mouth slightly open as Cas slowly flicked his tongue around the popsicle, flicking across the tip then slowly circling the base, stopping ever so often to lick the melted juices trailing down his chin

This was not good

He should not have such a raging hard on from watching his (male) friend eat a popsicle.

But his lips were so plump and pale and he had a mouth made for sin and he could imagine it in all kinds of places and Jesus Christ now he was slowly taking it in his mouth making pleased slurping sounds and Dean had to hold on to the table to stop himself from moaning at how wide his cheeks were spread or the perfect O his mouth made around that friggin lolly, he’d never been so jealous of confectionery before and now he was drawing back then moving forward to take more of it into his mouth and he could feel his cock hardening in his pants and fuck did he really have to look so happy while sucking him, I mean it and when he turned to look at him with his eyes wide open, brimming with pleasure with that fucking sweet still in his mouth Dean nearly lost it 

That was it

He couldn't take it any more

Striding forward before he had a chance to really think about what he was doing, he pulled the popsicle out of Cas’s mouth and kissed him hard.

Cas’s lips were plump and tasted like cherry and were a lot softer than they appeared, for a guy who had permanently chapped lips….and then Dean lost his train of thought because Cas was kissing him back and holy shit this was better than anything and his tongue was in his mouth, tangling with his own and drawing embarrassing sounds from him. With a low growl that sent a jolt of desire straight to his cock, Cas grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the wall and fucking went to town, nibbling at his neck and ripping most of the buttons of his shirt in his haste to get it off. Dean was reduced to a trembling moaning heap of desire as Cas shoved his hand into his pants and started jerking him off in short brutal thrusts, licking and sucking every bit of skin he could reach.

In their lust induced haze, both of them failed to notice Sam enter the bunker kitchen, carrying a bag of groceries but they couldn't fail to hear the shattering of a dropped jar or Sam’s scandalized squawk of “oh my God, my eyes, my eyes!” as he practically fled the room

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
